Title To Be Decided
by MelodyReiterLee
Summary: MORE UP! Ooo....room in a castle! Sorry for the long delay. Still trying to find a title...Please RR! Must remember where this was going.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevania characters and stuff. I could wish I did, but I don't. This is my first attempt at a Castlevania fic. I have long loved this series. I don't know why. I just like it. ^^;; I hope what I write sounds alright. I'm open to ideas. Anything.

                The moon was low in the night sky, just newly risen from its sleep. The dark masses of clouds moved swiftly and veiled the bright moon now and then. The silence was overwhelming. It had been that way ever since the sun had set. 

                He was sitting alone on a few stones, using the moon as his only light. It was late in the evening, about four hours into the night. His light sources had all been used up. He sighed and resumed his work, cursing when the clouds obstructed his vision provided by the moon. He really should have returned to town as his workers had, but no, he had to explore the excavation site more. He was an archeologist and somewhat of a treasure hunter. He was a collector of relics and antiques. 

                They were digging into a large cliff, the foundation of an old castle that seemed to date all the way back to the fourteenth century. It could be older, but he wasn't sure. He wasn't the best of the archeologists. The castle's ruins had been absorbed by the ground. It had been preserved rather well in the ground, or rather, what had been revealed so far seemed pretty much intact. The tip of a spire pierced the ground on top of the cliff. He had the urge to break it open and peek at what it was hiding, but he knew that he shouldn't. 

                The stone walls that they had encountered were solidly built. Though old, they stood strong. There was a tiny hole in one section of the hole. The archeologist had attempted to see what was inside with his earlier light sources but had failed. The inner portion of the wall was pitch black. The luminous qualities of the light did not penetrate very far. In fact, he was able to see nothing.

                He sighed and scoured the ground by the walls, looking for anything that might turn up strange. Something glinted in the moonlight. Wedged tightly next to part of the wall in the ground was a small object. He squinted and tried to pull it out. Suddenly out of nowhere, the wind's howl rose as it sang, blowing through caverns below. The man shivered. The wind had blown chills into his body. Perhaps, should have worn more and come better equipped. He resorted to digging with a shovel he had. After many minutes of frustration, He dug the item out of the ruins. It was a rusty old tarnished mirror…


	2. More Prologue

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Castlevania. Umm, could someone give me suggestions on titles? Please? Oh, yeah, criticism and anything is welcomed.

                He peered at mirror skeptically, wondering why no one had noticed it before. It was a small looking glass. He used his sleeve to rub the silt and dust off the glass. Great quality, he observed. It was skillfully crafted. Why he knew? Well, he had a relative who specialized in jewelry and glass. He shrugged and hesitated. He really should be heading back to town. It was getting to be quite late. He tried to turn away from the mirror, but for some reason, it forced his eyes to gaze at its glass…

                _A dark underground cavern…. Several hooded people. It seemed to be a cult. He blinked. A hooded man who seemed to be the leader stepped up to what seemed to be an altar. A pagan altar by the looks of it. It was drenched by red liquid. Probably blood, he deduced.  What was that? A polished dusty wooden object in back of the altar. He squinted. It was long… He couldn't make out what it was. Partially obscured by the altar, it seemed to be a table, but it didn't fit his descriptions of a table. The object was mounted on a table. It itself was indefinitely not a table. Suddenly, a noise came from behind his view. He couldn't turn  around to look, but the cult members all did turn. Their faces leered at him._

_                The leader by the altar motioned. "More of our sacrifices…"_

_                The archeologist shivered. Sacrifices? Him? No, not him. From behind his view, appeared a group of men. Some of the people were tied together by large twines of rope. They seemed to be very uncomfortable. Some of them were sweating heavily. What disturbed him was the fact that all the victims seemed to be beautiful young women. They were weeping. There was only one lady who held her head high. She refused to show any sign of giving in._

_                The women were forced up to the altar brutally. There, the leader spoke too them. His words were to indistinct for the archeologist to hear. It must have been a threat or something devastating because a few of the women collapsed and fainted. _

_                Everything went dark for the archeologist. He heard screams and strange noises. Then, a brilliant flash. Something creaking open slowly with a disturbing tone…and then a deep rich toned voice speak. Again, he could not make out what was said. Finally, silence… a terrible silence and horrible feelings…_

The mirror clattered from his stiff hands, shattering into tiny shards on the stony grounds. He slumped and fell, losing his consciousness once he hit the strangely warm rocks never once noticing anything around him. Too surprised…too confused…

                Midnight…The moon shimmered in the sky. It was a full moon, hidden now and then from vision by the dark fast moving clouds. The wind blew. It shrill howling sounded throughout the caverns. His body lay alone in the cold atmosphere. From the sky, small pieces of white fluff started to drift about. Snow…


	3. Chapter One: A Nothing Interesting Chapt...

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Castlevania. Any comments are welcome. I think I have the wrong accent. ^^;; If anyone has suggestions, please do say something.

                Creak…

                Groan…

                Thump…

                Creak…

                Heavy footsteps…

                A cottage out in the forest… by the ruins…

                Neigh…

                "What's old Nelly neighing out there for?" a man with a harsh voice demanded.

                "Oh, she's just cold. If you'd let me give her more food, she'd stop neighing," his wife replied.

                "Well, she's got plenty of grass out there."

                "It's all dirt."

                "Well, she don't work hard 'nough," the man answered. He sighed. "Alright, I'll be right back." He headed out back and picked up some oats in the shed behind the cottage. He walked toward the wide pasture to the horse and the animals.  He dumped some oats into a slough and leaned on the fence. "My wife, she cares for you much, old Nelly."

                A sudden clutter of noise arose at the end of the pasture. It quieted down just as quickly with only the flutter of feathers as a drifting sound.

                "Tis only the chickens fighting," the man commented. 

                The horse neighed and swished its tail in response. It looked at the man quizzically.

                "Nothin' to worry about, Nelly."

                Something in the dark slithered toward them menacingly. So quiet, so dark, that they could never know…

                "..What the hell?!!.." 

                The horse reared and neighed shrilly…

                And all was quiet again.  A moment later, the cottage erupted with screams…


	4. Chapter Two: A Belmont is Introduced

Note: All this may change. Ahhhh. I didn't know which Belmont to use!!!!!!!! This may or may not change.  Gahh… or I might write a different story for another Belmont. Ahhh…. I totally didn't know which Belmont to use. Comments?              

                He stood there all clad in blue topped with a mass of dark brown hair beside a lovely lady with purplish hair in a small garden. Softly, he sighed and kissed her. They embraced. 

                "Oh, dear, do you really have to go to work today?" she asked.

                "Yes. There are students waiting for me," he answered. 

                "Alright." 

                They separated.  The man bid his wife farewell and left.

                Richter Belmont….a teacher of the fighting arts…. director of an academy to train students how to fight against the aberrations... He sighed as he walked to work. He had felt it necessary to prepare some of the young men how to fight in case the country was ever without him. 

                He entered the academy premises. Behind the academy was a series of gardens that Annet had designed. They were beautiful. It was an excellent spot for students to train in peace. Richter quickened his pace. He was a few minutes late, and he didn't want to set a bad example. 

                The students were in the classroom seated quietly and obediently in their assigned positions except for one boy; the troublemaking braggart. He was, unfortunately, among the elite of the class. Richter only wished he would take the class more seriously.  Richter also noticed that one of the students had a strange expression on his face. The Belmont quickly walked to the front of the room.

                "Travis, sit down. Class has begun." 

                The tall braggart opened his mouth to reply, but instead sat down with a frown. 

                Richter sighed. "Class, now that you have passed the written examinations, you will have to pass the physical examinations. Today, I would like you to practice on your own in the training room in pairs. I will be around to advise you. Any questions?"

                No one responded. Not even the braggart. Richter nodded and dismissed them. The students ran out of the room. Richter considered speaking to the student with the strange expression, but before he could decide, the student had already approached him and was waiting for his acknowledgement of his presence. 

                "Hello, John. What is it that troubles you?" Richter asked. 

                The student frowned and broke into sobs. "I…I…"

                Richter raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" 

                John couldn't speak. "My aunt and uncle…"

                "What about them? I can't help you if you won't tell me." _What was wrong? John was a very brave boy. He was ultimately the best student in the class. Shy, but very smart._

                John beckoned for Richter to follow. So, they left the academy. It was about a half an hour walk to their destination. John led them through a forest to a cottage at the edge of the woods. It was a scenic area. All serene and beautiful…

                John paused at the fence surrounding the cottage and pointed. Richter followed his gaze. 

                "Holy ****!" Richter covered his mouth. "I'm sorry about my language there, John, but…"

                "My aunt's body is inside…" the student stuttered. John blanched and threw up…on Richter's pants. "I..I'm sorry…"

                Richter grimaced to himself inside his mind.  "It's alright, John. Let's go back to the academy and clean up…"

                John nodded, and the two trudged back to the academy…


	5. Chapter Three: Maria's in This Chapter!

Notes: Thanks to people for reviewing this. Umm, Fortuna, I don't know if this will be an eight page essay... ^^;; 

                Richter sent John home after both of them cleaned up. Richter luckily had a spare change of clothes lying around somewhere. Having changed, the teacher strolled into the training grounds to check on the students. His mind was elsewhere though. The third person that he came upon was Travis. Travis, noticing that his eyes seemed distant took the chance to punch Richter.

                Richter snapped back to reality. "What?"

                Travis stood with his hand on the sides of his hips with a smirk. "Caught you off guard, eh?" The boy laughed.

                Richter frowned. "Yes, you did…"

                "That was a strong punch, wasn't it?" Travis beamed.

                Richter frowned again. "It was enough to get me back to attention, but I'm afraid it wasn't that hard. It really didn't pain me so much."

                Travis frowned. "You're just trying to get me back for my rowdiness in class everyday."

                "No, I'm not. You would have hit harder if you hit me with your knuckles. Well, actually, I'm wrong. It's not harder, but it does inflict more pain."

                Travis nodded. "Oh, alright. Can I punch you again?"

                "No. Try the punching bag. I think it absorbs hits much better."

                Travis chuckled. "Well, you're quite the superhuman!"

                Richter smiled weakly. "I have to look at the other students, Travis."

                "Oh, yeah, the other students. Of course. Bye, teacher."

                Richter nodded and headed off to another portion of the room. The rest of the school day was eventless. Even the students noticed that Richter was disturbed by something. They made no comments though, out of respect and returned home quietly when class was dismissed.

                Richter found himself skimming through books in the academy's library.  John's relatives… what had occurred was definitely out of the ordinary. There were lone and dire wolves around the forest areas, but not any that would act by slaughtering or doing whatever had happened to those people. The answer was quite obvious to Richter. The dark prince was most likely once again on the rise. Richter shook his head. The prince never failed to ruin everything or stay banished for long. He always had followers. Someone had resurrected him. An hundred years had not passed yet.

~~~

                Maria Renard sat in her sister's room fidgeting as Annet braided and played with her hair. Maria pouted. "Are you done yet? You've been at this for more than three hours!"

                Annet rolled some more of her sister's hair and pinned it to Maria's head. "No, I'm not finished. It's only been an hour, Maria. Have patience and stop fussing. You asked me to do this since you didn't really know how to be your own hair stylist."

                "But you're sooo slow!" Maria wailed.

                "Shush, sister. I'm almost done. Besides, you wanted your hair to be done for this ball."

                "Ah, Richter will be home soon! I don't want him to see me like this."

                Annet shook her head. "What are you complaining about, Maria? I see him everyday."

                "He likes to make fun of me…" Maria pouted. "OW!"

                Annet grimaced. "Uh, sorry." She had braided part of Maria's hair too tightly. As a result, a bun or braided hair was pinched against Maria's head. Annet unrolled everything and started once again.

                Maria sighed. What was she to do? She had plenty of time to spare. The ball didn't start until the evening, but she didn't want to confront or see Richter, so she had asked her sister to fashion her hair beforehand.

                "Annet?"

                Maria made a face. Why did Richter have to come home so early?

                "Yes, Richter dear? How was work today? You sound different," Annet commented as she worked on Maria's hair.

                Maria blinked. Richter sounded different? What did he usually say…_Oh, Annet honey? I love you?... Nah… probably something even cornier than that…     _

                "Well…" Richter walked into the room and stopped. "Maria! What are you doing here?"

                Maria frowned. "Well, isn't it a bit obvious? Annet is helping me with my hair!"

                Richter raised an eyebrow. "Well, I suppose it's just my luck that you're here too!" Richter exclaimed sarcastically.

                "Oh, really? Well, the feeling's mutual," Maria replied.

                "The two of you, stop it," Annet interrupted. "Maria, sit still or I'll never finish."

                "Fine!" Maria pouted. "I'm going to a ball tonight! I can forget about you then!"

                Richter stared at Maria. Then, he started laughing. "Oh, Maria, who are you going with? I never thought you to stoop so low. I mean, really… you're already ditching poor Alucard!"

                "He's asleep," Maria said. "I'm lonely. I need to socialize, and I'm not dating anyone, for your information."

                Richter's face became tense again. "He might actually wake up soon," he muttered softly.

                "What was that?" Maria demanded.

                "Oh, nothing. I wouldn't want to ruin your night," Richter replied.

                "Hmph. You're right. You don't want to ruin my night!" Maria shouted.

                "There, I'm done! Finally…with the two of you jabbering all the way to the other side of the country," Annet declared. "The two of you, call a permanent truce, please… Richter, don't shout at my sister that way!"

                "Yeah!" Maria agreed.

                Annet looked at her. "You, don't yell at my husband either!"

                Maria pouted, and Richter smirked.

                "Uh, thanks for the hair style?" Maria picked up a mirror. Her eyes watered. "Oh, Annet!" She hugged her sister. "It's so beautiful!"

                Annet blinked. "You're welcome, sister. Just be careful. Please, I don't think you want to be late for this ball. You still need to suit up."

                "Oh, yes, I do need to. Well, thank you, Annet. Good bye. Hey, Richter…"

                "What?" Richter asked.

                "Bleeehhhh!" Maria stuck her tongue out and ran out the front door.

                Richter sighed and shook his head. "Annet…"

                "You and Maria…"

                "I know… it can't be helped."

                "Perhaps, you need to work on your manners."

                "What?!!"

                Annet smiled and shook her head. "What ails you? You seemed worried when you came home."

                Richter sat down next to Annet on the sofa. He sighed. "Annet, I'm afraid it has just begun."

                Annet frowned. "You mean…he's back?"

                "I don't know for sure, but signs have indicated that he may be resurrected. Something bad happened to John's aunt and uncle. I went to have a look with him today. It was horrible."

                Annet handed Richter a cup of tea. "I was hoping we'd have some peace and quiet to ourselves.  I didn't enjoy being kidnapped last time… and then you disappeared… No one ever told me what happened in that castle that time."

                "Best you don't know. I still feel very ashamed."

                Annet shrugged. "I'd like to know when you're ready to tell me."

                Richter nodded. "Yes." He took a sip of the tea. "I'll start tomorrow morning with some research."

                "Be careful," Annet said.

                "I will." He kissed her.  "I'll be easy tonight and get some rest. It's been a long day."

                Annet nodded. "I'll make us dinner. I'll call you when it's ready."

                "Thanks, Annet." Richter headed upstairs into the study. He opened a drawer in a desk and stared at its contents. The whip that had been passed down for generations. He sighed. Just when he had thought things would quiet and settle down…


	6. Chapter Four: Ballroom Dancing!

Note: This title has a chapter! Umm… I meant…. This chapter has a title! And person called Anonymous, there will be a familiar person showing up very soon. Oh, uh, by the way, sorry for the delay.

Ballroom Dancing

                The sound of hooves beat against the ground as the horse charged on toward the palace. Maria's face was masked by a hood and her body surrounded by a cloak. It was rather chilly, and she didn't want to ruin her hair. Ruining her dress was another matter. She had riding boots on underneath. When she reached the palace, she would change.

                "Come on, Alunar," Maria urged her horse. The two sped on toward the glowing palace. Maria sighed. It _was_ windy. Her cloak was blowing behind her. She could feel her speed being hindered by the flapping of her cloak. Peeking through the trees beside her, she could see the beautiful palace. Torches lit the path to the majestic bridge and spirals. The moon shone brightly above.

                "Alunar, isn't it beautiful?" The horse made no comment, but ran on.

                Alunar… a moon… Maria had really modeled the horse's name after her love. She had just changed and left out a few letters to dismiss suspicion. It wasn't that much of a big deal. She actually liked the name…

                They arrived at the gates of the palace, and Maria dismounted. A guard handled the horse, and Maria quietly changed her shoes. She daintily made her way into the palace hall and sighed again. It was bright inside in contrast to the darkness of the night. 

                Maria gazed downward before she began her descent into the ballroom. The room was full of young women and young men as well as the old guard…the higher authorities… Maria despised them. They loved her only because of Richter. 

                Maria started down the steps carefully. The son of the palace's owner greeted her immediately.

                "And how are you tonight, my lady Maria?" The son bent down and kissed Maria's hand softly.

                Maria drew her hand back quickly. "Quite well without anyone actually, and I'm not your lady."

                The son straightened and opened his mouth. "Maria dear…"

                Maria walked past him without saying a word. She headed down to a young man who greeted her. "Hello, good doctor."

                The young man smiled. "Nice to see you, Maria. Told him, eh? Care to dance?"

                Maria smiled. "Sure." She accepted the young man's hand, and the two walked to the dance floor. They bowed to each other and began dancing.

                "You look beautiful tonight," the young man commented.

                Maria blushed. "Thank you. Well, my sister helped me with my hair."

                "She did a very good job."

                Maria blushed more. The good doctor was an acquaintance of hers. He was one of the young doctors in town. Well, he was actually one of two doctors in town. Of the two, he was the younger one. Dr. Benet Morrison was a skilled practitioner, and he had treated successfully many people, performing miracles that even he did not comprehend at times. "Yes."

                Benet swung Maria around and caught her again. Maria laughed, and they danced. The evening passed quickly as they enjoyed themselves. Maria realized during that time how much she loved Benet. His eyes were young and sparkling, full of mirth and knowledge. He was quick and light, witty too. His hair danced as they danced. It was kind of funny looking in the air. The hair was soft and brown, and Maria bit back a giggle. She decided to stop fantasizing and concentrate on the dancing. 

                At that moment, the dance was interrupted by a loud crash and shattering of glass as a figure in a dark cape, dark clothes, and dark boots shot through the window and landed on the ground in front of Maria and Benet. A hood obscured everyone's view of the figure's face. Maria and Benet blinked. They backed away. The figure stood up quickly and faced what came through the window next… a large wolf… a very large wolf. The people in the room backed away from the window and the figure. Cries and screams filled the room as the people fled. 

                The figure jumped aside as the wolf charged. Quickly, it jumped on top of the huge wolf and decapitated it. Its current task being done, it jumped down onto the floor as the creature collapsed and sighed. Turning to the royal family, which had been petrified with shock and fear, the figure bowed. "I apologize for the unfortunate interruption." With that the figure stepped away and walked toward the door. It stopped before Maria and Benet. The two were speechless. The voice had sounded familiar to Maria. 

                The hood fell back, revealing a stern majestic face with long wavy light blonde hair. Maria gasped.  

                The man nodded without smiling. "How have you been, Maria?"


	7. Chapter 5: Back to Needing Titles for Ch...

Note: Comments anyone? 

                The man stood on the edge of a balcony, a cape billowing out behind him and his hair blowing about. Next to him stood Maria with a frown on her face. 

                "I'm sorry, Alucard," Maria said softly.

                The man did not respond.

                "Say something!" Maria said louder.

                The man looked away toward the moon silently.

                "Speak to me!" Maria shouted. 

                The man turned to look at her.

                Maria gulped. His pale face was so expressionless. "Alucard? Umm, maybe you slept too much and had bad dreams?"

                "….Nightmares… no. This night was bound to happen."

                Maria's face flushed. "Alucard darling, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. He was there, and he asked me to dance."

                "I was disturbed and awakened forcefully from my slumber by a song which I could not play my finger on."

                "Oh, I'm terribly sorry."

                "It wasn't you Maria. It was a terrible song, so tantalizing and taunting." Alucard looked down at the ground.

                "Was it him? Your father?"

                "I don't know." Alucard frowned. "I really don't know."

                Maria looked at Alucard. "Do you want to go? We can take a walk in the forest."

                Alucard nodded. "It's swarming with anomalies."

                Maria frowned and smiled. "Well, I'm armed, and so are you! Let's go!"

                "Your horse?"

                "Oh, she can find her way home, but….okay….I'll meet you by the steps…"

                Alucard nodded and watched Maria leave. It was going to be a long night. It was just wonderful. He knew that when he was awakened that he'd have to put up with trouble…but this time, he didn't know how deep the problem was. He didn't know what the problem was.

***

                Maria ran through the ballroom where the members of the party were still present. Benet was tending to some of the wounded. Maria rushed by him, glancing at him. Unfortunately, he glanced back. Their eyes met for a moment. Maria waved and rushed on. If she had looked more closely at Benet, she would have noticed his that his eyes were moist with tears.


	8. Chaper Six: Over the River and Through t...

Note: Thanks for the reviews^_^ Comments and flames are welcome.

Over the River and Through the Woods….To Another World We Go

                "Aargh!" Maria groaned as she thrashed at a monster. "Where the heck did these come from?"

                Alucard did not answer as he fought back against the surge of monsters.

                "There are so many! How do we hold them off?" Maria asked as she continued fighting. She dodged as an arrow shot at her. _Skeleton archers…drat…_

                They cleared the forest and retreated to a clearing; the edge of the forest. Many monsters were still lurking in the forest, and the two were nowhere near town.  They trudged out of the forest and found themselves in an area with canyons and mountains.

                "Where are we?" Maria asked. 

                Alucard looked around intently. "I have no idea."

                Maria looked around as well. "Wait, look over there! What is that?" She pointed at something in the side of a mountain. 

                Alucard's eyes narrowed. "It seems as ruins."

                "Let's take a look!" Maria said. "It might be something to look at in this messed up place anyway."

                "Right…" Alucard scoffed and followed Maria.

***         

                Alucard stared at the ruins. "A castle?"

                Maria giggled. "Oh, this must be the castle that those people were excavating. Look at the tools lying around here."

                "What is so appealing about these ruins that they might excavate it?" Alucard asked.

                "Well, it's old, and people like to explore antiques," Maria answered.

                Alucard sighed. "This castle is rather strange, lying here." He knelt down and picked up something that glimmered slightly on the ground. It was a tarnished mirror. "How strange indeed."

                "A mirror? Oh! Can I see if my hair is alright?" Maria asked.

                Alucard scoffed. "Can't do anything harm, can it?"

                "Of course not! It's only a mirror!" Maria grabbed the mirror and looked at her reflection. She made a face. "Alucard, why didn't you tell me that I looked so horrible? My hair, it's all messed up! I have dark circles under my eyes! How'd that happen? I'm not _that _tired!" Maria looked at Alucard. 

                Alucard raised an eyebrow. "You don't look horrible." He glanced at the mirror. "Maria…drop the mirror…"

                "Why?" Maria asked. She stared at him.

                A hand was reaching out of the mirror. "NOW, MARIA!"

                Maria stared at Alucard blankly. She looked at the mirror and gasped. "What?"

                Alucard muttered something under his breath and slashed at the mirror, spreading its shards all over the ground. "No harm, hmm? I was deadly wrong."

                Maria glanced at the broken handle in her hand. "Uh…"

                "Come on, Maria. It was only a dangerous tarnished mirror." Alucard scoffed. 

                Suddenly, there was a rumbling. Alucard and Maria braced themselves on the ground. The castle was rising. Its dark spires glistened in the moonlight. 

                "Watch out!" Maria and Alucard moved quickly as a spire broke the ground under them. "That was close…"

                Its manner foreboding and ominous, the castle rose until it was halfway out of the ground.  A gate opened in front of the two, revealing darkness inside. Maria and Alucard stared at it. There was a dim light somewhere beyond the darkness. Everything was silent. 

                "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Maria asked as she stared at the gate.

                Alucard nodded. "Let's go." He walked through the gate with Maria behind him. There was barely any light. Only with his night vision could Alucard see anything. 

                The gate slammed closed behind them.

                "We're trapped," Maria whined.

                "We'll be fine. We've been through this many times." Alucard walked forward. "Follow closely behind me." He squinted. The room…it was very bizarre. It was empty. He walked through another door way. He stopped. The ground was soft, resembling earth. He bent down and touched it. It was dirt. _A graveyard?, he mused. _No._ There were no headstones.  He looked beyond toward the light. There was a river with a boat. Next to the boat was a hooded man. _The Boatman?_ He walked toward the figure. _

                "Would you like me to row you across?" the hooded figure asked.

                "Answer me some questions first. Where are we?" Alucard asked.

                "Where? That is a good question. Simply, you are where you were not. That is all there is to it."

                "What?" Maria frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

                "Are we not in the castle?" Alucard inquired.

                "You are but are not," the hooded man answered.

                "We're not, but we are. We're inside of somewhere else inside the castle. That's the only explanation that I can think of," Alucard said to Maria. 

                "This is the river Styx. I must have your fares in gold to row you across," the boatman stated.

                "Very well. How much gold?"

                "All that you possess."

                "Boatman, we'd rather swim the river than give you all our money," Maria declared.

                "…Maria, we don't have any gold," Alucard said softly.

                The boatman heard. "I cannot row you across then though it would suit you better to stay here than there."

                "The river isn't that wide, Maria. I will carry you across so you don't get your feet wet. Rather, we'll jump over. The water seems a bit fishy."

                Maria looked at Alucard and then at the boatman. "That's right. We don't need you!"

                "Shall we strike a deal, boatman? Row us a cross and we will return with gold," Alucard said.

                The boatman chuckled. "I am your friend here. Do not cross. Beyond here is death."

                "I do not mind wading in blood. I am a dhampire after all," Alucard replied.

                "Alucard, the young master, eh? I will row you and your friend across then, but don't come crying back to me for help."

                "Thank you, kind sir," Alucard said.

                The boatman nodded and beckoned to the boat. Alucard and Maria boarded. They crossed silently. The boatman bade them farewell when they stepped onto the other side. Alucard thanked him, and they were on their way.

                "We're not really in the old castles, are we?" Maria asked.

                "No, this is ….different."


	9. Chapter Seven: Don't Underestimate Annet

Note: Hmm…. sorry for the loooong delay. Workload is crazy. Studying for finals... and just over busy in general.

Annet looked at the sky fearfully. "Richter, the moon was red at midnight. I awoke and saw the redness spreading over everything as if it were…"

"...blood," Richter finished. "I must go. Where is Maria?"

"She never came back last night. I'm worried." She into the next room to prepare some food.

"She must have sensed it too. We've all been in the castle before, and the red moon was an omen." The vampire hunter put on his coat. "I have a feeling about the archeological dig. I believe they were looking at ruins of a castle. Castlevania appears in multiple places. Since these ruins are closer, I might as well check it out."

Annet had returned, and she was dressed as well. "I will go with you. I worry for Maria."

"No, Annet. Stay where you are safe and sound."

"I cannot sit still this time. For all this time, it's always been you and Maria adventuring. As much as I hate it, I cannot just stay this time."

Richter looked at his wife. "Annet, it will be dangerous. I promise you I will return." And with that, grabbing the supplies from his wife, he stalked out of the house.

Annet frowned. "These men… They're protective, but Maria my sister… she went to find Richter last time. I shall seek her this time." With a small smile, she gathered up some supplies, and ran after Richter.

* * *

Maria watched perplexed as Alucard looked around the chapel. Among the first places they had stumbled upon was the chapel, or what seemed to be a chapel. Sunlight shone in from the stained windows, but there was no possible way to get outside. Alucard was looking at the stained glass. Maria, in a fit of impatience, decided to go up to the altar and peer at the open book there. Unfortunately, it was in a language she did not understand.

"Alucard? What is this?" she asked absentmindedly as she flipped the pages of the book looking at some of the pictures.

Alucard's brows furrowed as he decoded what the stained windows told. This castle was not just… he was interrupted by Maria's scream. He tooked toward her in time to see her be sucked inside the book. "Maria!" He rushed over and looked at the book. Maria had disappeared. Alucard quickly looked the cover of the page. "The Book of Souls? What can this be?"

"As literal as it appears," a voice sounded.

Alucard's head shot up and he looked at the source by the entrance to the chapel. The chapel was holy ground. Those unholy as his father could do naught inside the structure. Funny how there was a chapel inside the castle. It was a sanctuary as opposed to a danger area. This newcomer was helpless if it was unholy. "What?"

The newcomer was a tall teen, it seemed. He had short dark brown hair and piercing green reddish eyes. If Alucard had a sense of humor, he would have muttered something along the lines of "Christmas eyes," but he didn't, so he said nothing. There was a thing rapier slung on the boy's waist off a strap. He did not know this newcomer yet he sensed an aura, a powerful one.

"There is a creature that controls that book, child. It will absorb the unfortunate souls that happen upon the book," the newcomer said with a smile.

_I haven't been absorbed yet. _"And are you that creature?" Alucard inquired.

The newcomer chuckled. "No, most certainly not. I simply decided to explore the castle."

Alucard narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"I would worry about your friend first. That creature is quite vengeful, being locked up for so long inside that book. Perhaps, you should free it."

"Free a monster? Surely you jest!" Alucard replied.

"Surprised? Go on and see." As the newcomer spoke, Alucard could feel himself lose substance. As he fought, he found himself pulled into the book. When he was completely inside, the newcomer sighed. "Well, he should be able to figure it out. If not, well… "

* * *

"ANNET, what in the world are you doing here!" Richter yelled as he saw his wife blow away a skeleton with her bow. He rushed toward her, scattering the monsters in his way.

"It's too late, Richter. I'm coming with you. We're halfway there, so live with it!" Annet replied as she grit her teeth and shot another creature.

"Damn," Richter swore under his breath. "She's right." After they had dispatched the monsters in the area, Richter scolded her only to receive a painful slap.

"Richter, just because I'm a woman doesn't mean that all I should do is sit at home and pray for you safety. This is my sister we're talking about. Hmph." With that, she headed on with Richter staring after her.

"Wait, Annet!"


End file.
